Code Black
by Bowser da King
Summary: After his previous attempt to rid himself of Sugou, the Infernal Demon Gomorrah is used yet again to get rid of him, this time for good and forever, and now SAO is in his hands with Sugou's demise. However, he intends to simply keep it a safe game, all the while a long banished computer virus awakens to attempt to ruin the peace and turn all to darkness... Kirito/Asuna
1. Prologue: Thunders

**Note: Despite Gomorrah being the star of this chapter, this is NOT another crossover with Bayonetta by yours truly. I had enough fun with the other Infernal Demons as it is, now it's time to give this one in particular it's chance to shine by being the one to start off this fanfic's backstory...**

**DA: Bowser-the-King**

**Code Black Prologue:**

_It happened a little too soon to really expect what would happen next. Those fateful summoning words from the game Bayonetta, used against Sugou in another timeline of Grandis' own stories…_

"_AVAVAGO"_

_Were all the words that summoned a monstrous Infernal Demon named Gomorrah to this dimension… I took the chance to realize that I wasn't dealing with anything ordinary to this universe, so once I had been given my chance…_

_I am not going to give up on utilizing it to achieve my freedom of this prison…_

* * *

It was a calm day in ALFheim Online. The only thing that wasn't all that calm was the battle between Kirito and Sugou over the lovely Asuna, who has been imprisoned by Sugou.

Though that wasn't the only thing going on in this massive dungeon, as all the way at the start of the dungeon a new, mysterious challenger approaches, this one with different intentions entirely.

The fire walls soon kicked in as the palace that Sugou had made for himself had detected the presence was an intruder of some sort, but that didn't stop it from utilizing its secret weapon it had brought into this online game with it.

"AVAVAGO!" A voice called from the mysterious being as suddenly bursting through the floor, the skies becoming a blood red, was the head of a massive, demonic Dragon simply known as Gomorrah. Its planet crushing jaws were all that were necessary to tear apart this firewall standing before it, as the firewall was forced into a physical form that Gomorrah began to sink its teeth into.

Crushing down upon the victim Gomorrah continue to bite at the obstacle, it's power rating nearly causing the entire system to crash as it's bite power exceeded several thousand gigatons of pure physical strength, and soon the firewall stopping the mysterious intruder broke into mere pieces, as alarms were sounded of a virus entering ALFheim Online's systems blared all across the Great Tree dungeon.

"What the hell is that noise?! What's going on?!" Sugou demanded as he had just finished rendering Kirito helpless with his sword impaled through the hero, though still alive luckily.

"INTRUDER ALERT. VIRUS DETECTED AT BOTTOM FLOOR." An automated voice said as the Elephant-like, booming roar of Gomorrah played over the intercom, as Sugou covered his ears from the loud noise.

"I don't care what it is! Get rid of it!" Sugou commanded, as he turned his attention to Asuna with a smirk.

Down at Floor 1 of the Great Tree, Gomorrah, seeing it's obstacle cleared, at first seemed to retreat back into the Inferno from which it was summoned, as firewalls began to block it, but this merely prevented the portal summoning it from closing properly, and the results were perhaps even worse than simply letting the other intruder escape.

It allowed Gomorrah to escape the Inferno altogether.

Smashing through the layers of firewall forming around it, and any attempts to keep it inside the Inferno at that, Gomorrah's massive head re-emerged from the vortex from which it came, and soon its entire body fully emerged from the portal as it's incredible size caused Floor's 2-5 to be destroyed from the Dragon Demon's sheer size and power, as it let out a severely pissed off roar.

This was not the first time Gomorrah had been summoned in this universe, as sometime before this event Grandis had used it in another timeline to have it torture Sugou for his crimes alongside the other Infernal Demons.

This time, Gomorrah didn't need no summoner to tell it anything more as to what its goal was at the moment. Gomorrah began its plan of attack by destroying the walls of data to the outside of the Great Tree, and began to make it's quick decent up the massive dungeon, the firewalls merely delaying the inevitable, as Gomorrah growled a bit before opening its jaws wide and suddenly sprinting in a spiral up the entire great tree, getting all the way to the final floor in a mere few seconds.

"What's going on?! I said to take care of it!" Sugou ordered as Asuna was crying in front of him from two reasons, the fact that Sugou had Kirito in a bad situation, and the fact Sugou was violating her.

The mere sound of the dungeon floor's roof being torn clean off by Gomorrah, as the sky above exposed the dungeon with a stormy, blood colored sky with red lightning striking the vicinity, as Gomorrah let out an even more pissed off roar as Sugou looked around in total fright to see what was attacking, only to be staring right into the eight, glowing red eyes of Gomorrah itself.

"Feeling dead yet, Sugou?" The mysterious figure from earlier asked as it appeared on the final floor thanks to the shortcut that Gomorrah had unintentionally created for it. Sugou didn't even seem to notice, as his cowardly form was too busy trying to distance himself from the massive Infernal Demon gazing over the entire room, only for each time Gomorrah to simply move to another spot of where it was grasping hold to keep its distance as close as possible to Sugou, but yet it did not attack Sugou just yet.

"What…. What are you?!" Sugou asked out of fright, as the entity in the room laughed at Sugou's naivety.

"Never played Bayonetta, Sugou? Might've seen this demise coming in advance if you had. In other words, I'm doing you a little favor." The being spoke as it snapped its fingers, and Kirito and Asuna were set to the real world by some strange power, with the former's wounds healed in the process.

"Just tell me, what are you to interfere with my business?!" Sugou said as he was more or less filled with rage and fright by now, as it was clear this being, whatever it was, was the only thing keeping the monstrosity that is Gomorrah from sending Sugou to the Inferno.

"Who am I? You ask who I am when that information won't even matter to you after this is over? I hope to gaze down upon you from this realm when I emerge to full power, as you suffer in the Inferno far down below." The figure said as Sugou couldn't make out any details of this being at all.

"Well, too bad for that, because I'm the Admin here and I'm not afraid of whatever this creature is capable of!" Sugou said in a sudden act of bravery, which he hoped was enough to prove himself worthy in some way or form to this ominous being.

It did not. At all.

"Very well then, let's see how the Pain Absorber breaks under the pressure of several thousand gigatons then, shall we?" The being smirked as it snapped its fingers again, before Gomorrah suddenly lashed out and grabbed Sugou in his jaws.

"Pain Absorber set to 255%? Have you any idea that this is no ordinary Demon you're facing when I said Gigatons? If you did, you'd know you're body was essentially being crushed with a force 2000 times greater than the strongest Atom Bomb, with only a single Gigaton at that!" The being said as Sugou's bravery and confidence in this whole situation instantly dropped to Level 0 at this rate, as the being snapped his fingers again before Gomorrah began biting down upon Sugou's body faster than he could let out a full scream of pain and agony, before the score on Gomorrah's bite hit a diamond crushing 4600 Gigatons, as Gomorrah finished off Sugou with a bite nearly three times the force.

Sugou's body being crushed entirely as his remaining body parts splattered all over the place, blood covering almost the entire floor from how Gomorrah was biting down into him in a frenzied fashion, and from how many individual organs and entrails remained of him from Gomorrah's onslaught, as its ever constant wrath was about to strike its own summoner.

"Hmph, I have no time to deal with you pest. I'd best head back to the Inferno like a good pet while I finish up work here." The being spoke, as it made sure everybody still trapped in ALFheim Online was teleported out, because he didn't want any witnesses of what was bound to happen, especially due to its eventual consequences.

Gomorrah simply roared in response, as it moved to bite down on its summoner, before the being summoned a black hole before Gomorrah as it stupidly bit down on it by bad timing in its attack, as its whole body was vaporized and sent away from whence it came, and soon all of ALFheim Online was instantly absorbed into the black hole.

Within the blackness of the void, the being walked around in the void as it smirked, before removing his cloak to reveal a pale-looking humanoid of some sort as it gazed up at its true master.

"Your time of freedom will soon arrive, Kaizer, and along with it, the real world will belong to you and you only, great master of the digital realm…" The being spoke, as from the blackness of the void emerged two, glowing white eyes as something had awoken to find itself staring outside of the void into the real world around it with glee…

…As it soon discovered that time had been altered to make it look like Sugou never existed.

* * *

**Well, didn't expect to get the first chapter started so soon. Well, the prologue anyways, as this is merely to set up how the story will begin. I won't say much, as I want this story to be a bit more thought out than my others as to have a better villain this time around. What I intend to do I still haven't fully decided, except I should note this entire first chapter was originally meant to have Gojulas in Gomorrah's place, but once I saw the E3 Demo of Bayonetta 2 and the fact my previous SAO fanfic stared the Infernal Demons…. Yeah this was kind of a given especially when one considers I never keep things non-canon on my end, so both this timeline AND the other timeline in my oneshot fic did indeed happen in the same universe, just that this one now erased it's future counterpart due to the fact this is the permanent death of Sugou. So, if Sugou never existed, who will be the one to take his place in the real world? Yeah, that's right, real world. Aside from SAO in the hands of somebody else due to the fact all the other villains effectively got destroyed in the process of this chapter's events, most of the actual events of the story will take place in the real world. There's a reason for this, and it has to do with the main villain's goal; He wants to break free into the real world, as he is the only being stilled imprisoned by the virtual worlds at this point. So that being said, who's in charge of SOA online now that it's in the hands of somebody else? Let me just tell you your mind may explode upon the answer being revealed in the first actual chapter of this story, though it's one of my OCs if you're wondering. Take your pick, I have plenty but it may be pretty obvious yet unexpected as to who it is.**


	2. Author's Note: Regarding this Fanfic

**I know some people may or may not be expecting an update, so I just wanna go ahead and say this right now. Yes, I am actually going to be doing this story later in the future, but this won't be the one that replaces Blackest Knight. Why? Because I had intended for another story to take the place of Blackest Knight, and at the time I uploaded the Prologue to Code Black, I was suffering Writers Block and finally managed to get out of it, hence why the Prologue is as neat as it is compared to some of my other recent chapters.**

**Don't try and worry yourself though with what I have planned in the meantime. I'm doing all I can to ensure this one is done the way it is planned more so than I am with my other fanfics. I only know the basic personalities of Kirito and Asuna, and bits of Sugou, so anybody else appearing depends on whether or not I can actually sit down and watch the anime WITHOUT wanting to punch out the screen whenever Sugou shows himself. THAT is why I rely mostly on other sources to get the information I need regarding a character's personality.**

**So, until I can figure out how I'm going to have the other characters in the plot, it'll be mainly Kirito and Asuna, an OC Human, and a few other guest stars from a video game project I'm working on. As for the original plot I had intended for Code Black, it's still going to be present, just I modified the beginning parts to be done quicker and with the use of Gomorrah of Bayonetta 2 rather than my OC Gojulas. In fact, the chapter is actually the same except shortened from the original concept, and having Gomorrah in place of Gojulas. **

**As for what I have planned for the plot, for those who will be willing to wait, here's the summary; Grandis basically creates a Digital Copy of Ultimoria, the universe from which he takes control of his creations, and is working on making this copy into a safe, playable online game rather than what happened with SAO. Who does he drag in to help Beta Test? Kirito and Asuna of course! As to how most of this fic will be appearing in the real world, it's because when either of the two die in-game, they end up back in the real world without any other consequences. Did I mention the first time this happens they'll actually retain their weapons?**

**Well now, that's all I can really say for this Author's Note regarding this fanfic without spoiling the plot. The basic plan so far is to finish Blackest Knight, then start the OTHER fanfic I have planned, which is a Sailor Moon fanfic which I've been planning for EONS now, but the Nostalgia Critic sort of forced my hand earlier than planned. Since the Sailor Moon fanfic's storyline has had more planning out to it, missing only how the characters interact with each other, that's why I'm doing that fanfic next once I'm done with Blackest Knight. Code Black will be the fanfic I will do as a 4****th**** Branch rather than limiting myself to only three ongoing fanfics at a time. Code Black I have planned, but I'm also not trying to rip off a certain franchise with transforming robots regarding how Gojulas is handled, since Gojulas happens to have two forms that would essentially make it a Transformer.**

**Now then, that aside, I will gladly appreciate your patience and support if you so choose to continue with the idea of this fanfic, I'm sorry if I disappointed everybody so soon, but I needed to get out of Writer's Block somehow so yeah, but don't worry, I'm not leaving this one behind at all.**


End file.
